pontisfandomcom-20200214-history
Natalja Jaden Ada
"Worrying and fretting isn't helping anything, but that's what everyone is doing. So I try to smile--for all of us." '' -Natalja Natalja is the Fiscal Pillar of Pontis. Very young for someone in her position, she behaves even younger yet. Her childlike demeanor is endearing to most people, and has many members of the Citadel fawning over her as someone who requires protection. Natalja herself tend to be rather aloof and appears to have difficulty weighing the seriousness of situations. Personal History Natalja was born in an upper-middle class family in The Merchant's Republic of Pontis. Both her parents doted on her lovingly and ensured her childhood to be a pleasant, stress free experience. She was homeschooled by her father, who picked up fast on his daughter's keenness towards mathematics. She was able to pick up any lesson he threw at her when it came to numbers and equations, and by the time she was ten, she had learned everything on the subject her father could teach her--and began teaching herself. Both parents held great pride towards their daughters unusual talent with numbers. At the age of six, her father was one of the many who died in the wake of the bombing that demolished the Citadel's fourth tower. Having been very close to her father, the next couple of years to follow were difficult for her. She avoided socializing and burried herself in her books. While her already poor social skills suffered for it, her academic skills flourished. In attempt to bring a smile back to her daughter's face, Natalja's mother got in contact with Artemis Tillings, the Fiscal Pillar of the time. She explained to him the prodigious mathematical talents of her daughter, inviting him to see for himself. After months of hearing nothing back from him, Natalja recieved a document in the mail which composed of only several numbers and variables, and the instructions to calculate those numbers to measure the current, exact value of Pontis' currency. No real equation was offered, and she had to figure it herself. She also discovered that a lot of the numbers included in the documentation were unnessicary towards figuring out the answer. She had her response mailed out the next morning. A week later, Natalja recieved yet another note, this time inviting her to accompany Tillings to dinner. With no lack of encouragement from her mother, Natalja obliged--meeting the man in the the Citadel as specified. Over the course of the dinner, it was agreed that Natalja would move into the Citadel and study under Tillings' instruction. The Pillar continued to be impressed by the girl as there seemed to be no problem she couldn't solve--and Tillings began grooming her to be his successor. Tillings died of illness by the time Natalja had turned seventeen. Having no one else properly fitted to take his role as Pillar, it was outlined in his will that the position would go to Natalja. Without too much conflict on the matter, Natalja was promptly awarded the position. She accepted it with great apprehension, but quickly slipped into the role comfortabley. Being a Pillar required her to socialize more than she would normally like to. It was the that she became properly aquainted to both Mana Wisehart, and Julian DuPont for the first time. She was also approached by a very inquisitive Avery Leonard, who seemed to have difficulty believing a girl of her age could properly handle the responsibilities of being a Pillar. She responded to his concern with nonchalance. Avery continued to go out of his way to make sure the young Pillar was comfortable and at ease with her work, while continually put off by how young she behaved. Entertained by his concern, Natalja enjoyed Avery's company so long as he did turn to more serious topics of conversation . Natalja continued to remain a rather subdued member of the Citadel, never calling much attention to herself in coversation, but still giving an impression of being socially akward. Still, she won over the endearment of many members within the Citadel, and people speak of her fondly. Natalja was nineteen when the soothsayer, Wesley Fisher, moved into the Citadel. Deeply fascinated by many of the dark, and sometimes mystic rumors surrounding the man, she made an effort to see him and speak with him herself. She didn't believe much of what had been said about him. Dispite Avery's warnings against it, in a very innocuous manner, Natalja was quick to make a habit of visiting the soothsayer in his quarters, talking the strange man's ear off with gossip and inappropriate questions about his past, paying no heed to his desire to be left alone. Her fondness of Wesley provokes a few raised eyebrows from various members of the Citadel. The fact that the otherwise ill tempered soothsayer puts up with her company raises even further suspicion towards the relationship the two share. Apperance Natalja is short for a girl her age, standing at 5'2". She has darkly tanned skin, and freckles which dust over her cheeks, nose, shoulders, and upper back. Her eyes are a light brown, under a high brow. Her face is soft, rounded, and heart shaped. Her dark brown hair sports occassional loose curls, but otherwise falls relatively straight. Her body type--is unremarkable, moderately stout and shapely. She wears both dresses and pants, always modest in design, and never uncomfortable. She favors silks and green dyes. In the soothsayer's smoke, she appears as a fawn. Personality Natalja is very sweet and naive with the mannerisms of a young adolescent girl. She's happy more often than not, and seems unable to care much about the concerns others hold towards her. She invests a lot of trust into people she does not even know, and seems to sport a poor judgement of character. She's socially awkward in that she can't seem to determine what's appropriate to talk and ask questions about, and what's not--often stepping on the feet of other people during conversations. However, she never intends to hurt or offend other people, and the tone she speaks in makes it difficult to assume she does. Relationships Natalja maintains mostly aquainted relationships with people around her--not investing enough focus to make her relationships more personal. 'Wesley:' Perhaps her most invested relationship, she treats him almost like a living diary. She tells him everything, knowing full well he'll rarely say much in response, and he won't bother to disclose the information with anyone else. She loves to adorn him in old jewelry she doesn't wear herself--and this is perhaps one of the first reasons he allows her to talk his ear off. She finds the soothsayer's grumpy mannerisms rather endearing, and he finds her child-like nature refreshing. Many people have taken notice that Natalja spends a lot of time in the soothsayer's quarters, but with no idea as to what she does in there. Inevitabley, rumors of a romantic relationship have formed over the observation. 'Avery:' They share a brother/sister relationship in that Avery looks out for her well being, and she ignores the fact. They adore each other as good friends, but sometimes, Natalja can feel stiffled by Avery's overbearing, protective nature. 'Julian:' As a child, Natalja remembers Julian fondly as a Social Pillar, and the services he had offered his people. Upon meeting him personally, she couldn't help but feel deeply dissappointed in the fact that he seemed to have changed a lot as Military Pillar. 'Mana:''' They're more aquantances that friends, but they do look out for each other as peers. Mana's far too serious and too overpowering for Natalja to speak openly and comfortabley with the older woman. Gallery 2010_1217_pewinter2010.jpg|Painting by ExiledDelusion on Deviantart. taliuw.jpg The soothsayers fawn by Pencakes.png|Painting by Pencakes of Deviantart. Commission_pt_2__Manamaraya_by_Jubilations.png|Despite rumors and speculation, more often than not, the relationship shared between Wesley and Natalja is rather...one sided. Sketch by Jubilations on DA tali.jpg|Sketch by Bwaka on Deviantart. jbnata.jpg|Drawing by Ariakitty on Deviantart. ATC_Mandy1.jpg|Painting by Skardash on Deviantart. sexytiem.jpg Natalja by Manamaraya.jpg Talja.jpg|Drawing by Drawinks on Deviantart. Category:Characters Category:Pillars